


The Value of Silence

by ReoPlusOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReoPlusOne/pseuds/ReoPlusOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny prequel to Perseverance.  Alfred and Arthur meet as prisoner and master -- what comes next is only natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Silence

Breaking down their staring contest was more of a feat than Alfred thought it would be.  Smiles didn’t work, because all the omega ever seemed to do was frown, but being chained to the wall and held hostage for two days had a way of making an alpha desperate.  It was out of desperation that Alfred finally spoke in the presence of an omega that seemed to value silence over everything else. **  
**

It all got a little better from there.

“What are we doing, again?”

Arthur allowed himself a gracious pause to consider his naked prisoner in still quiet.  He had no practical reason to; Alfred was tightly bound and wasn't going anywhere, but the anxiety radiating off of him was just too delicious not to raise.  Arthur sucked on the handful of seeds in his cheek and sighed.  Every moment he spend staring, considering, enjoying the sight just made the alpha squirm, and that was the very definition of perk.  So Arthur let his eyes wander.

Sucking on the handful of seeds in his cheek, Arthur allowed himself a gracious pause to consider his naked prisoner in silence -- every second spent staring, considering, enjoying, made Alfred more nervous, and _that_ was the very definition of a perk.  So Arthur let his eyes wander.

Outside the walls of Fort Perseverance omegas like him weren't allowed to examine, to judge, to dominate alphas as they did.  Though Arthur had never ventured into that distant world except to hunt its game, he knew more of its truths than the alpha in front of him ever could -- there was only so much one could see when your life was spent looking down on everyone else.  And omegas were never, ever permitted to do _that_.

The bound blond shifted uncomfortably as the time on Arthur’s stare ran over the 30 second mark.  Satisfied, Arthur spat out the hull of a seed.  “We’re waiting.”

“Oh, okay.” The omega in front of him was good at his game of intimidation, but just as Arthur took steps to scare him, Alfred took deep breaths to be brave -- or at least, sound like he was unbothered.

The little rays of sunlight that managed to get in through the window formed a square on the floor; Alfred narrowed his eyes and watched it grow dimmer.  The end of the second day was upon them, and from the looks of it he wasn't any closer to getting out than he had been -- his thoughts instead were far away, in a lush valley filled with the smell of blossoming fruit trees and people who were probably sure he was dead.

Arthur was watching him again.  Half-lidded eyes and the sound of teeth grinding pressed Alfred to sit at attention.  “Um, what're we waiting for again?”

“For you to start looking attractive to me,” Arthur snapped, “You’re certainly not making it easy.”

The memory of seeing cats getting together before making little baby kittens occurred to Alfred; their courtship was loud and vicious and it sent them yowling and bleeding before the act could even start.

The more time he spent with him, the more he wondered if Arthur might be part cat.

“I haven't even _done_ anything.”

“You haven’t shut your gob, that’s for sure.” Alfred might have been regretful for a moment, if it wasn't so funny to watch Arthur huff and puff around.

Sulking only worked when the all the light in the room wasn't nearly extinguished; at least his hearing was good and he could tell that Arthur was no closer to him than he was before the sun set.  “If you didn’t want to do this you could have taken your name out of the raffle.  I coulda had that other guy spend the night with me instead.”

“Other guy?” Arthur murmured.  Al heard the musky sound of envy in his voice, clear as a whistle.

"Yeah, big guy.  Light hair?"

"Reeked of alcohol?"

"Yeah,"

"Ivan."

"That's it.  I think he digs me."

"Ivan would sooner dig you a grave than 'dig' you," Arthur said with a laugh.

"Is that guy like, an alcoholic or something?"

"Something like that."

"That's an expensive hobby these days."

“If we’re being honest, letting your guard down in the middle of the wasteland seems to be the more expensive hobby.”

Alfred kicked his legs and made contact with only air.  “I had to _pee_! You guys jumped me out of nowhere!” When he had had his fill of yelling into the darkness and getting no reaction, he brought his fit to a swift end and pouted in silence as if it might do him some good.

Arthur took that as an opportunity to lean over the edge of the bed and lower his voice to a whisper.  Smiling a smile that could only be heard, he leaned his head on his palm and took Alfred’s moment of quiet as an opportunity. “What’s your name?”

“Isn’t it messed up that that’s the first time anyone’s asked me?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Out with it, man.”

"Al.  Alfred, actually, but you know - Al's fine." Arthur nodded but didn't say anything.  "So... whatever your name is,"

"Arthur,"

"So, Artie,"

" _No_."

Al huffed.  "Arthur... what do you do for fun?"

"Swim."

"Shit, like in the _ocean_?"

"Yes, where else would I swim?”

"Aren't you worried that's gonna mess up your body? Maybe you won't be able to have kids."

“Psh.” Alfred waited for panic that wouldn’t set in.  Perhaps it was for the best that he couldn’t see the thoroughly unimpressed expression on his face, the crossing of the arms, the impatience.  When he didn’t get the response he was expecting (he wondered if he ought to repeat himself) Alfred worried his teeth over his bottom lip and thought about what he could say -- more importantly, how he could say it.  About all he was coming up with was that it was better to seem nonchalant; the kind of people who took live prisoners were probably also the kind of people who fed on fear, and Arthur hadn't given him a reason to doubt him yet.

“I do have to wonder why you think I could have children now,” Arthur asked; the bed creaked as he slid off the foot of it and took a spot on the floor across from Alfred, staring at the space where he was sure his head was.

The list of things Alfred could barely see in the darkness was reduced to nothing, and all he could feel was the hard ground against his bare ass ( _still_ so cold, even after he’d been sitting on it for hours) and the distinct feeling that he was being watched.  The ache in his arms, the chill spreading through his body, all these things were easily ignored.  But unlike cat eyes, Arthur’s eyes didn’t glint in the darkness, and there was no way to tell if Arthur really was staring him down like prey, or if his tricks to make him uneasy had just worked.

\-- Either way, Arthur was winning the fight.

With no way to tell what was happening around him, Alfred became suddenly and potently aware of how dark it was.  Vestigial as they suddenly were, he let his eyes stay open; they made him feel a little less helpless.  “That’s a load off my mind, I guess.”

“How so?”

“All the rumors, they’re like… you make a baby and get booted out like trash, you know? And I’d never even get to meet my own kid.” Arthur crossed his legs and gave a little hmmm; maybe some alphas did break the sex-crazed mold.  Or maybe it was just the one in front of him, not that there was any way to tell.

He had to stop and check his own thoughts there.  Alphas might not all be the same, but it was only for the sake of each having their own particular brand of craftiness.  Without hormones to keep him firmly in place Alfred would do anything and everything necessary to raid the fort before making his getaway -- the cuffs around the alpha’s wrists made a little clinking noise just in time to remind Arthur why they were there.

Like a wild beast, an alpha had to be contained and reminded of their place before they could be allowed to fulfill their purpose.

Speaking of purpose, the room had gotten hotter while Arthur's thoughts were away, and goosebumps were promptly summoned to cover the back of his neck.  Like a gust of wind warning of a tropical storm, they both bent to it and gave a little shudder -- and when Alfred finally spoke again, the omega’s response was husky and delayed.

“Hey, dude.  I’ll make you a deal, how about that?”

“... a deal?”

“I’m a very important alpha back home, okay? Very important.”   _That much was obvious from the pudge he was sporting_ , Arthur thought, “So I’ll fuck you for one night, and it’ll be awesome, but then after that I gotta go.”

Arthur snickered.

“What? I’m offering you the best night of your life here, in exchange for letting me get back home sooner.”

“You’ve never been with an omega in heat,” It was less accusatory and more amusingly concrete; it explained a lot, especially as Alfred squirmed and sputtered.

“Um, yeah.  I have.”

Bending like ocean waves, Arthur rose.  The heat was dripping off him then, intense and egging him on, and it pushed him forward as he wrung his hands (just getting some friction on them, get some energy out before the big one came) and stood in front of the shrinking alpha.  He grinned, and Alfred felt it in the blackness.

“No, you haven’t.  If you had, you would know that there’s no possible way you could leave once we’ve begun.”

“Maybe that’s true for most alphas, but not for me.”

“It’s really about time you realized you’re nothing special,” Just like those ebbing, flowing waves on shore he was moving, achingly slow but predictable; there could be no questioning where things were headed, except maybe by Alfred, who again kicked in protest.

“Hey!” He panted open-mouthed, though the effort couldn’t have been that great, “How do you know my guys aren’t gonna come storming in here any second, huh?” The delicately carved buttons on Arthur’s shirt came off one by one, easily, until at last it slid off his shoulders and onto the floor.  “You can’t _talk to me that way_ ,” Alfred thrashed.

Arthur brought his knee down between the alpha’s thighs and kneeled, lips curled into a sharp smile, the edges of which were dulled only by the ache, the electricity that was zigzagging beneath his skin and pulling them closer together.

“Funny,” He was panting too, fingers trembling and halting over the locks on Alfred’s cuffs, “I just did.”

Alfred hailed God into the sweetness of Arthur’s lips, suddenly straining against his chains just to be closer and feel Arthur’s bare skin on his for the first time.  The omega was barely wise enough to cling to the last dregs of consciousness, and he ripped a key out of his pants pocket and shakily slid it into its lock on the alpha’s wrists -- the moment there was nothing left between them they fell together in a tangled mess on the floor.

Arthur had envisioned more for this moment.  He’d tried his best since he’d won the raffle to not imagine too much (imagining disappoints once reality comes into play, after all) just how the evening might go, but of all things he never pictured being on the floor.  The cold chill radiating from the ground got to him, and before he knew it Arthur had wiggled out of Alfred’s grasp and scrambled to the head of the bed.

Another thing he didn’t envision -- Alfred being _damn_ quick, and not at all pleased about being separated from the omega he was trying to claim.

From the moment Arthur snatched his head start to the moment Alfred caught up to him, only a second could have passed.  Alfred’s hands were just the right size to sit on Arthur's hips and pull him back towards him.

Somewhere in the alpha’s husky-voiced hissy fits the omega had gotten wet; that was clear in that it only hurt a little when Alfred slid inside him.

“Ow,” Arthur had the opportunity to whimper into the sheets -- one previous encounter’s experience didn't count for as much as he thought it would when push finally came to shove.  There certainly was a lot of pushing, too; breathing was harder with his face pressed so hard into the pillow.

The thought that choosing a virgin alpha simply for the size of his muscles (though oh they were nice, those arms were now free to wrap around him and hold him place as if he might flee again) was not the wisest of choices occurred to Arthur.  He himself was far from a master of this dance, but as Alfred gasped what probably should have been words into his shoulder -- ah, blast, it didn't matter.  Nobody needed lessons to know how to fuck.  At least, Alfred didn't seem to.

It wasn’t trust that allowed Arthur to close his eyes and give himself in to the heat.  He was impatient, restless, approaching an end that seemed to get further away from him every moment he was beneath Alfred, who only moved to please himself with Arthur’s body.  Legs spread, he arched his back without meaning to.

Alfred must have been still a little bit conscious as well, because he took that as the sign it absolutely was and slammed into him.  And suddenly, just his own pleasure had enough runoff to become Arthur’s pleasure, too -- together they moaned and allowed the last little bit of their humanity to slip away from them.

Arthur's vision went black as his eyes rolled back into his head; through the haze he felt his alpha take hold of his hair, bend him back until lips met his shoulder, and whisper, “Good boy.”

Arthur's tongue lolled out as he gave a little shiver.  It would be a long 5 days.

\--

Dawn set in on the fifth day and greeted the pair as they finally reentered their right minds.  Sane was a strange place to be when one had spent what felt like forever inside the twisted maze of heat.  

Heat, which drew them away from their humanity and left them writhing and screaming like animals on top of each other all together, would be the same thing that left them almost lost when it was gone.

Arthur was rather sure that Alfred had remained firmly in dreamland; the hormones that kept him intensely aware of his omega’s every move were now gone and so he slept, even as Arthur slipped his pants on and let out a sigh of relief.

It had been a while for him.

“So much for ‘just one night’, mm?”

Alfred grumbled and turned onto his side.  “What?”

“I said you’re a fool.” Arthur was probably one of the only omegas in the wasteland who felt blessed to have a uterus that could never function -- having a child with any alpha, let alone the idiot before him, was beyond nightmarish.

“Why’s that?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He found his shirt kicked to the side by the few friends of his who had volunteered to visit and deliver food and water (Kiku, also being the fort’s physician, had probably seen more of Arthur than he could ever want to, the poor bastard).  Just as he did up the last button, he saw the alpha sit up in bed and rub the exhaustion from his eyes.

“So, what happens now?”

“We send you out into the wasteland.”

“Alone?”

“Alone,”

Alfred stood, and it occurred to Arthur that he hadn’t actually seen him on his own two feet for the week they’d known one another.  Lying beside him it was easy to believe that they were close enough in stature, but Arthur had never felt -- like such an omega, until an alpha like Alfred stood in front of him.  It didn’t help that Alfred positively reeked of him.

“Hey, you know.  If you want to come with me, you can.”

Arthur laughed.  “You’re asking me to leave my home to follow you out into the wasteland?”

Alfred’s clothes hadn’t moved from where they’d first been shed in the corner a week prior; with a grumble he stepped into his trousers.  “I wasn’t asking.  Just, you know.  Offering.”

“Offer denied.”

“I liked you better on your heat,” Alfred said with a pout.

“Me too,” And Arthur left.

It was only coincidence that allowed them a proper goodbye.  Arthur attended his very overdue guard duty first thing after his shower, and with gun in hand he heard the gate open on the far wall.  He'd been told that no hunting parties had dispersed, and so he tiptoed along the edge of the walkway and peered over the edge.

It was Alfred.  With long strides and his hands in the air he seemed to be making smiling conversation with the guard.  Arthur noted the canteen of water bouncing at his hip and sighed; precious as it was, he must have had a moment of madness to insist that it be given to the alpha.

That stupid, stupid alpha.

Ten strides, and the omega guards turned to abandon him.  Arthur lifted his rifle and set its sights on Alfred’s head, lest he decide to doom himself -- instead he turned and beamed.  Across all the distance they'd put between them, Alfred turned and waved to the sound of the gate easing shut.  With everyone safe inside, Arthur lowered his gun.  The sun completed its glorious rise and brought with it the heat of the day just as Alfred’s figure disappeared over the western horizon.

“What a goddamned fool,” Arthur muttered.


End file.
